Alternate Meadow
by Fictional-Guy-Tracker
Summary: What would happen in the Meadow, if the wolves didn't come. did Laurent bite Bella? What happens when Alice's has a vision of this... what will the Cullen's do? really bad summary.. but different POV! PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

**OK... so chapters 1 and 2 are really short for 1 reason... i want to see if people actually want to read my story... cause if no one read or reviews...i won't feel bad that i wasted so much time...(if no one reviews then i will have to stop...)**

Please Read and Review... im not counting... or waiting for a certain amount... but if nobody reviews... (there's no point for me to continue)...saying that... i also love criticism... it helps with my writing...(this is my first CHAPTER STORY... so please...tell me what you think!!!!!!!!) D**  
**

**Bella's P.O.V **

Again I was glad Jake wasn't here. I honestly don't care if I died right now, but I couldn't live knowing that the world would never light up by his smile. At the thought of his smile I felt my lips move upwards.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Laurent sounded mad. "Do you not remember what I am?" as if I could ever forget. I couldn't say anything. What do you say to someone who wants to (and will successfully) kill you?!

He was in front of me before I could even blink. I took a few steps back, forgetting I'm a klutz, and falling to the ground on my back. Before I could even think about touching the ground, I was in Laurent's arms. His mouth was pressed to my neck. I felt his teeth on my skin. I didn't feel any pain (yet), but I black out at the smell of blood, my blood. I saw only darkness, but I heard a musical voice Am I dreaming??

"Alice?" I tried to say. I couldn't hear my voice. If this was a dream, my pillow was probably over my head.

"Alice, you can back." Again, I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't help but smile. My best friend came back. But I couldn't help but wonder… why?? Are the rest of the ……Cullens with her? I was about to call her again when I felt the pain shot through my whole body. This isn't a dream…. This is more like a nightmare….I wonder when Edward comes to tell me he doesn't love me.

"Alice, don't let him leave me again, please". I don't know if she heard, but I didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. I was dead. (Or so I thought)


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Please calm down; you know it's very hard to control you when you get so mad." Jasper sighed as he held his arms out for me.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I kissed him on his beautiful stone lips. "I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I – "

_Bella is in the meadow, wrapped in a ball and crying_

"I knew Edward was wrong!" I was a bit to smug after seeing my best friend crying over the love of her life.

_It happened so fast, I didn't understand it. One minute Laurent is talking to Bella and the next his face is on her neck and I could smell blood, HER blood, even from here._

_"Oh, NO! Bella!" I screamed in agony. Why didn't we kill Laurent when we had the chance? Why was Bella out here all by herself? WHY DID WE LEAVE?_

_"Alice?" Bella sighed in relief. Relief? Why was she so happy? I would never understand her, no matter how much I love her._

_"Alice, you came back!" She was smiling now. Is this how my brother left her, heartless and alone? SAFE MY ASS! She is just as miserable as he is. I can't let him live his existence knowing the love of his.. life is dead because he thought it was safer for her. _When I looked back, I saw Jasper's concerned eyes smoldering mine.

"Alice, what's wrong?" My whole family stared at me with their matching gold eyes. When did they get here? It didn't matter, we had to move fast!

"Go find Edward! We have to go save Bella!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Bella's POV (this is a short chapter because SHE CANT MOVE...)  
**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Twilight….. but you never know… maybe one day I'll be a Cullen (and I can write REAL STORIES) **

I knew what was happening; I remember the pain I was told happened during the transformation. I know I should be screaming and yelling at Laurent to just kill me (otherwise I would be alive for eternity; maybe I should just go to the Volturi when this is done?), but all I felt was serenity! Alice came back (I didn't have the energy to ask why), but I did finally get to say goodbye; also I told her (well, actually I spilled the words out, but she could understand), that I loved her and her family, to thank them for everything! I just couldn't understand why I wasn't feeling any pain!? I knew that the venom was in me; Laurent bit me, but never 'finished the job'. I also felt my body slowly shutting down, but I still couldn't feel the pain (the physical pain, anyways). I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes, but I knew I wasn't in the meadow anymore. I couldn't smell the beautiful flowers, or the stream nearby.

"I don't want to be alone for eternity," I cried. It only came out as a small whimper seeing as I had no energy at all. My life had no meaning after my love, my soulmate eft. That wouldn't change when it became eternity. It would just be multitudes of pain and torture.

I thought I heard people whispering, but I couldn't be sure. I tried to strain my ears to hear, but my strength was gone. Before I could protest to my own will, a deep heavy blanket of darkness covered my thoughts. No matter how much I tried to stay up, (if this is what you call up). to decide what I was going to do. I couldn't do it. I had no strength. Too soon, I fell asleep. That night (or was it day?), I dreamt of Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is in Emmett's POV (and includes a flashback)….. I kept getting that feeling… that I need ALL THE CULLENS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (love criticism and comment of both natures)**

**Disclaimer: not a Cullen YET…….but I have time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D**

___Previously: "Go find Edward, we have to save Bella!"_

"I'll go!" I screamed, already out the door and grabbing the keys. It's been several months since we've seen Edward, but Bella is like my sister, and if I had to go to Italy to save her, I would.

I couldn't believe this. The whole reason we left (which was stupid on his part), was to protect her. It made me so angry when he said she would get over him!

_"Over time, she'll find the love of her life, who can be with her the way I couldn't." Edward mumbled, while his eyes screamed in pain._

_"Are you really that big of an idiot, or do you not see it on purpose?" I was screaming at him._

_"What the hell are you talking about, Emmett?" Edward looked up. He really didn't know._

_"Edward, she loves you! She will always love you, no matter what! YOU are the love of her life! She looks at you the way I look at Rose, or the way Jasper looks at Alice!" How could he NOT see that? He left the girl who wanted to be with him for eternity. I loved Bella, keeping her safe was my job _−_ us leaving was NOT a good idea._

_"Emmett, please I –" I could almost hear his heart breaking. I didn't care; he chose to leave her, to hurt his family and him self. He will hear what I have to say!_

_"Emmett, I don't deserve her, she will live her life and be happy." He sighed. Why did he keep lying to himself?_

_"The hell you don't. Edward you had your soulmate, the one and only, and you let her go. I can't wait until you go back-"_

_"I'm never going back" but the look on his face gave me the opposite impression._

_"The HELL your not" I was pissed off._

_"I promised…"_

_"You can't live without her. Nor can she live without you; how stupid can you be Edward?"_

_  
"She's a human, she'll forget." Half of him hoped that was true; but, I knew him better!_

_"Not when she had found the only man she will ever love. She gave you her heart and soul and you just stomped on it and put it in the shredder!" I wanted to throw a few trees to let this anger out. I might stop by Forks; see how Bella is really doing!_

_"Don't you dare!" His face became angered, but shadowed with sadness. His eyes were as black as coal, but looked as if he would cry._

_"Who's ganna stop me, I love her too you know!" Now I was screaming. I couldn't believe how big of an idiot my brother was being. I'M LEAVING! I thought_

_"Fine, but stay away from her!"_

_"Fine!" I didn't even say goodbye._

_"It's better this way, Emmett"_

_"Yeah, whatever!"_

I'm going to find him, then kill him. 'It's safer for Bella'. YEAH RIGHT! I drove for hours until I caught his scent. I stomped through the old building and up the attic.

"Edward, get the hell up!" I bellowed. I was in no mood to be the good, big brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He was hungry and angry; but not at me! Then who?

"We've got to go."

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"Alice said Bella's in trouble, she said we had to save her", at the sound of her name Edward went stiff. I knew this would hurt, but we had to hurry.

"Alright, we're going." I picked him up, and carried him to the car. I saw on his face the pain and worry. We sat in the car and I got my cell out.

"Hello?" Alice, of course.

"Yeah, he's in the car, we're on our way home!"

"Hurry or we're going to be too late", Alice sounded scared. I've never heard this tone, nor did I want to hear it again.

Edward looked up, his eyes pained but fierce. "GO!" he growled. We were going home. But something wasn't right…we were missing someone.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is ganna get a little confusing… I'm ganna have every chapter from a different POV than the one before (**_hopefully that's not TOO confusing_**)….. If you get a little confused, (cause it will seem out of place (for you…. but it will come together)….. just PM/REVIEW/IM me!!!!!!!!... I'll explain everything   
**

**Hope you like it…. Tell me what u think (criticism is welcome… AS WELL AS COMMENTS)….. (This is in Bella's POV) **

The pain never came. Even after three days, it felt more like I was numbing from the inside out. Three days past, but to me they felt more like an eternity in itself. I couldn't bear this, being alone forever. I didn't even know where I was or if Alice was with me! What if she left me?

I don't think I could handle another person leaving me; first Edward my one and only love, then Jacob a friend who tried to heal my wounds, and now Alice my best friend, and wished sister.

I was afraid to open my eyes. I didn't want to open them, and find that I was alone. The only reason I ever wanted to be _this_ was to be with _him_ for eternity. I found out, the hard way, that he didn't want the same! (Technically, Edward did want the same; only he didn't want to damn her to an eternity of night)

I opened my eyes slowly. They fluttered opened and I took in my surroundings. Everything was magnified, it was beautiful. I could see the seams on the carpet, the dust particles in the curtains, and where the paint strokes were on the bookshelf.

"This is amazing," I whispered. I still didn't know if I was alone, but suddenly I felt closer to Edward. I never knew to what extent he meant by his "senses enhancing". Now I know, and it was incredible; beyond words themselves. I felt like exploring the whole world; but, as I moved around the room, I passed a mirror and gasped in shock.

"Oh… my… goodness!" Even with my hearing, I could hardly make out what I said.

I stared awkwardly (right word? Not so awkward to stare at yourself, maybe amazed?) at the girl in the mirror. Her skin was an amazing pale, white color and granite smooth texture. Her body had the most beautiful and defined curves around her waist, and on her chest. She wasn't thinner **(A/N b/c remember how thin she got cause she couldn't eat)**, but her curves extenuated her heart-shaped face. When moving on to the girl's face, I saw her cheek bones were higher with a rose-colored stain on them. (notice space in between)

"Oh, no! Please don't let that be _my trait,_" I whimpered. I kept examining… her lips were fuller and a brighter color red. Her brown hair had a luscious touch to it. It was shiny and smooth, yet full of volume. The girl in the mirror was perfect. Then I looked at her eyes.

"What!?" I tried to scream, but it came out muffled. I didn't understand! Why are they red? I don't remember drinking! I was lying here for 3 days! Why are they red? No wonder why Edward doesn't love me; I do horrible things and can't even remember them.

I started to cry, assuming it was tearless. I was wrong!

"UGH!" I was so irritated. "Not only do I fricking BLUSH, but now I CRY TOO!" I was screaming. I was never a normal human, Edward even said so. But now, I'm not even a normal vampire.

"What's wrong with me?" I cried, tears rolling down my frozen face.

That's when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs…


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is from Jasper's POV… (Come on…. NEED THE CULLENS!) **

**PM ME…... Or review….. If you have questions **

**I LOVE REVIEWS...… (Good and bad)… so please….. Tell me what you think!!!! D **

I couldn't believe this. Edward left Bella to keep her safe and now Bella was in _their_ meadow for God-knows-what-reason, and Laurent was waiting for her. This is like one _dramatic_ soap opera. If it wasn't my family, that includes Bella, I would probably be laughing right now.

Alice got off the phone with Emmett and told me that she couldn't wait any longer, she had to go save Bella. I wasn't going to let her go alone when another vampire was there, so we left together.

We got into Carlisle's Mercedes and sped off, I tried to keep Alice's emotions down, but she was too worried and too focused. I felt very dizzy from the way her emotions were going back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Alice's musical voice spoke and tugged at my dead heart.

"Don't be. I understand! This is my entire fault!" Why couldn't I control myself better? Edward and Bella would never have been separated if it weren't for me. Alice Disagreed.

"No it's not! Edward was deciding to leave after what happened with James, he just didn't know when! After the … incident, he decided that, that was it!" She said as a look of sadness spread across her beautiful face. I knew she loved Bella. I did too, how couldn't I? She loved my brother with all her heart and soul. She didn't care for what we were and let _us_ become her family. She worried more about us then she did about her own life. How could I not love her?

When we got to the trail, I parked the car and we ran off to the meadow. I knew two things right away.

One, I could smell blood; Bella's blood.

Two, werewolves were here! Those smelly mongrels were lurking somewhere. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I had to get to Bella before Laurent finished her!

We held our breath and ran closer. Alice and I got to the middle of the meadow, and Alice screamed. Laurent was bent over her body. I pulled him off, but I was too late. His face was covered with Bella's blood. His eyes were black and held hunger. I would have killed him right there, if I didn't know Bella was alive.

"Guess you saw that too late, huh, Hun?" He smirked. No one was allowed to talk to my wife like that, especially him. My hand turned into a fist, and connected with his blood-tainted face. I sent him flying into the trees miles away. Alice and I went back to get Bella.

Before we could get to her, a big reddish-brown dog was by her side. I started growling but he just whimpered. I growled louder, ready to rip his furry arms off if he didn't get away from our Bella. He looked at us, looked back at Bella, and then ran after his brothers and towards where Laurent had landed.

I picked Bella up and held my breath. She felt so peaceful, I didn't understand; then it came together.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, and then she made a face. Even when she's in pain and can't see, she still seems to know when Edward's around; although, I'm not him. After a few stressful moments, she fell asleep. Alice and I took her to the house, and put her in Carlisle's study. When he gets home, we can find a better more comfortable place for her to wait out the transformation.

I told Alice that I would stay. I would help Bella with the pain she was about to endure. Alice looked worried, but I smiled and she skipped off. It was strange, even for me, after that.

It had been almost a day, and the venom has had time to roam her body, but I felt no agonizing pain for and from her. She wasn't even screaming. From the look of her face, she seemed worried and afraid but with my powers I could sense that she felt alone and unloved.

"What has Edward done?" I mumbled.

Carlisle came in later, and I explained the situation. He told me that I should leave and if he heard her screaming, he would call me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to see Alice.

What happened next was unbelievable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Valentines Day… (I TOLD YOU I WOULD POST IT ON THURSDAY NIGHT…….. D (I keep my promises) **

**I already have the next chapter planned out… but I'm not typing it yet… cause it goes along with this one… and if u don't' like it…. I have to change it… (And this one too) **

**This is from Bella's POV…….please tell me what you think (b/c I'm not so sure about this chapter….)………..Please Review…….. **

I didn't know what to do. I was scared to death; literally if possible. Well, if it was Victoria, like Laurent said, this wouldn't be long. On the other hand, if it was someone else, I didn't know what to expect.

I heard a small knock on the door. No one that wanted to kill me would knock first. I thought about jumping out the window, but then thought against it. "Just because I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I'm not still clumsy" I murmured to myself.

I slowly walked to the door, ready with my escape plan if need-be. When I opened the door I felt my eyes water.

I couldn't believe this; of all the people that could come and kill me, again, I never expected it to be them.

This was more crying and overwhelming than I could handle. I jumped out the window without a second glance, and started running towards the forest. Remembering what _he_ said to me, I didn't much care for anything else in the forest; I just had to get away.

Once I was far enough, (how far was that?), I started to slow down. I didn't think of where I was running to, just that I had to run away from _there_. I decided to start walking seeing as I couldn't control my speed.

After walking aimlessly for about an hour, I found myself back where this all began. I was back in the meadow, and as last time, I collapsed into a little ball and cried. I didn't know how long I stayed there, but I just kept replaying that moment over and over again. I kept trying to understand what I was thinking at the moment when Laurent was talking because I was concentrating more on listening to him, then my head at that moment.

I remember thinking, 'I'm glad Jacob wasn't there', and since he was ignoring me it didn't matter much to him that I was gone. But everything else in my head was screaming. I didn't understand what it was screaming – for I was busy "talking" to Laurent. But now, replaying the moment, I understood exactly what happened 'inside' my head.

"How could you have been so stupid!?" I yelled in my mind. "Did you think he would take you back if you found him? Like hide and seek the lover? What is wrong with you?" my head was screaming like no other. "Well, you were right about one thing, he was waiting for you. But, I bet it wasn't who you expected or wanted?!" Now it was just a whisper, I could tell that I was a goner. But I wasn't going to forget the reason I came here. I never said _his_ name, because it hurt too much. But now, I can say it all I want.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" my mind whispered. It tore at my heart to hear his name, but I didn't have to endure it much longer.

Boy was I wrong! Now, I have to endure it for **eternity**. I needed to "spill my guts" before I saw _anyone_. So, to make it go faster, I am going to say it out loud.

"Edward, I – I" my eyes were already watery. I couldn't believe this, he wasn't even here and he hurt me so. I tried again.

"Edward… I love you… I have always loved you… and I will always love you." I could barely hear the words over my tears and sobs.

"I always knew it was too good to be true, that you loved me, but I want to thank you for the months you gave me." I started imagining the first time I met the Cullens and the first time that Edward had let me touch him. The first kiss we had and our first "sleepover". Now the tears had a life of their own.

"I'll never forget you, my love," I whispered as my last tears were drying on my stone-cold face. "And now, to Italy" I got up, and started walking towards the trees.

A few seconds into the trees, and I was slammed from my left side into a tree a few miles away. I landed against a hard-barked tree and felt dizzy. I shook off the feeling and went in search for what rammed me; I looked up and felt like I wanted to throw up!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is in Jacob's POV…I tried something different with this chapter…. Please tell me what you think!**

**I know I MISSED YESTERDAY TO UPDATE (that's why I have 2 chapters for you)… but I SAW ****STEP UP 2 THE STREETS**** YESTERDAY……….AND IT WAS AMAZING… I'm ganna see it over and over again… until I can own it!!!!!!!!!!! (haha and Robert Hoffman and Adam G. Sevani are HOT!) tehe…… sorry HERE'S THE CHAPTER…… PLEASE REVIEW**

I hated not talking to Bella. It hurt me to know that I would never see her again. I couldn't stop thinking of her chocolate brown eyes, or her silky brown hair. Her beautiful smile that made my heart grow wings and how she seemed so relaxed with me by her side.

_"Shut up, dude."_

_"We can't stand this anymore."_

_"Dude, if you keep thinking about her like THAT, I might fall in love with her."_

I didn't care._"Wouldn't be doing this if I could see her"_ I scowled.

_"You know why you can't." _Sam's voice was fatherly, but I couldn't stop thinking about smacking him.

_"I'm the best at keeping control, and you have Emily." _Oh-oh, bad move. The reason I couldn't see Bella, and I brought it up!

_"Exactly, now concentrate. I smell a leech." _We all turned our heads to see 2 figures in a circle filled with green grass and colorful flowers. This place REEKS.

We got closer to get a better shot at the 2 leeches. We got close enough that we were still secluded.

_"Jacob," _I turned my head a little to see Embry smiling deviously. _"Isn't that your girlfriend?"_

_"What?" _I turned my head to see the second figure. It wasn't a filthy leech, it was Bella. What was she doing here alone? And with a filthy leech no less.

_"Ugh…this was the place she wanted to hike too…I was taking her to her leech?!"_I couldn't believe this; I thought I was helping her get over that thing. But, now she's back with the fricking leeches.

_"Dude, she looks a little sick."_

_"Should we attack now?" _Of course, Paul was always ready to fight (and get his anger out).

_"I can't see very well, and if it's a Cullen, we can't go on their land. We just have to wait."_

I kept staring at Bella, something was wrong. She should be happy to see the leech again, but she looked like was going to faint.

_"Sam, something's not right." _Then I got a look at his eyes. Red, blood red.

_"Sam, we gatta do something now!"_

_"We can't, he hasn't violated any rules yet."_

_"He's not a Cullen, he has red eyes!" _I was freaking out. Sam was just about to order the attack, when before our eyes; the bloodsucker had his mouth to Bella's neck. Not a second past and we already smelled blood.

_"Sam…she's going to be alright…right??" _Even in my head, I was crying.

_"Jake…I –"_

"_NO!"_ I couldn't let her die, **I wouldn't let her die!**

All of a sudden, we smelled more leeches. The worst smell you could ever think of, and then multiplied by 1000. We turned to see, and saw the red-eyed leech flying towards the forest.

My brothers ran to kill him before he got up, but I stayed behind. I walked up to Bella and nudged her with my nose.

"_You have to wake up, come on Bella!" _I couldn't change back to my form, I couldn't control any emotion. I barely heard when the Cullen growled at me. I nudged her again. He growled louder.

"_Jake, get out of there!" _I looked up.

"_NO! …Bella"_

"_Jake, that's an order." _I ran into the forest, if it's an order, I might as well get some anger out. I turned around to see Bella once more but she was gone.

"_Dude, I am so sorry!"_

"_I'm never ganna see her again." _I whispered. And then the worst thought popped in my head. Why did she have to die, why didn't he just change her?

"_She would have been a leech, and out of her nature and yours, you both would have hated each other!" _Sam sounded disappointed.

"_I can't win! Bella's dead and I never got to say goodbye!" _ I could feel the tears on my face, ones that Bella would never have again.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS IN ROSALIE'S POV…………OK…. So I really didn't know that so many people would read my story (I really thought that I sucked….)… so I just want to say THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!... I do have one little favor for you guyz…. I've noticed a lot of you alerting me (which is great….. but honestly……if you guyz have something you don't like…. Please tell me… I want to make this story really good cause it's my first chap fic… so please….. ALL YOUR COMMENTS ARE WELCOME…. GOOD OR BAD OR BOTH…….)…. So PLEASE………..REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D**

**Anyways…. I had a LOT OF FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER….. I just felt like I made it very "human"… you'll see when u read it….. Have fun….. And REVIEW!!!!!! D**

"Emmett, where are you going?" I yelled. Why does he look so angry?

"I have to go find Edward!" He was using all his strength not to snap at me, but I didn't care that he yelled.

"Finally, this family needs him to stay together." I sighed in relief. We were going to be a family again.

"Bella's in trouble," he muttered. I didn't understand; why does he care so much?

"We left her, remember? She is no concern for us anymore!" I was confused and very angry. Why was my whole family obsessed with this insignificant human girl?!

"Rosalie, she is still family!" Esme's voice was soothing from the top of the stairs. Well, I understand why Esme loves her, she is the motherly type. And, I can even understand why Alice loved her; more shopping, if Bella ever let her, plus she got a life-size Barbie doll to practice on. But the rest of my family… it was a mystery. She was a danger to us all.

"But, Edward left her! He doesn't care anymore!" I couldn't believe I was saying this, and neither did Alice.

"Don't go there, Rosalie! You know why he left! We need him, now!" she cried.

"We don't need him for Bella, we need him; he's our family and we need our family!" I couldn't believe my family; they would all risk their lives to save a human. "If Bella never met Edward…." I was interrupted by almost everyone.

"Then he never would've found his soulmate."

"We never would have met her either!"

"Edward would have never known what he was missing."

"Bella would never have found her soulmate, either!" Now I was angry. Why the hell are they treating her like she's part of the family?! She isn't, is she?

"Emmett, you're not going!" I snapped. I couldn't take this anymore; he was not going to save some human that was nothing to us.

"Like hell I'm not, Rosalie!" he yelled back. He never did that. I knew that this wouldn't end well, but I wasn't going to stop.

"You're not going to get Edward, to save some... Some... Human!" I was so frustrated. Why couldn't they just leave it alone, and not open this harmful wound again.

"I love her too, Rosalie! I have to protect her!"

"We all love her, Rose; she made Edward happy. Why can't you see that?" Esme's voice was calm but it wasn't going to work. Emmett was walking out the door, but I couldn't let him leave without one more chance.

"Emmett, you know you won't leave." I used my "sexy" voice on him. He knew what he'd be getting if he stayed. Emmet never refused some 'fun' with me.

"How can you be so selfish Rose?" I was thrown back by his words. Never in our 90-some years together, has he ever talked to me like that.

"Can't you see what will happen if Bella gets hurt, or DIES?! Rose, what would you do if I died?" I thought I would get revenge but I knew that wasn't true. I would want to be with Emmett again as soon as I could, but it couldn't be the same for Edward!

"I'd be with you again as soon as possible." They all understood. They knew I would probably pick a fight or even go to the extreme of the Volturi.

"But Edward wouldn't do that! He and Bella aren't the same! They aren't even together anymore!" I sounded like an ex-girlfriend and I didn't know why, but I knew that I didn't like it.

"Rose, it's exactly the same! I can see it in his eyes; he is unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella. He will never find another for his heart." Esme sounded as if she were crying and if I didn't know better, I would have thought that she was!

"And I saw it in Bella's eyes it wasn't his beauty, because Carlisle, Jasper, and I met her too. It's not the 'coolness' of being a vampire, because she never cared. Bella wasn't made for this time period, she was made for Edward!" Emmett looked straight into the depths of my eyes. I could feel Jasper calming the room, but I didn't want to be calmed. I fought back with everything I had left.

"Rose, I'm going. You can stay here and be angry or you can help Alice! I love you Rose, but Bella is my sister and I love her too!" With that, he walked out. Not a kiss; nothing.

The family left me standing by the stairs with no interruptions. I couldn't understand.

"What is so special about her? Why can't we just forget what happened in Forks?" Deep down I knew I didn't hate Isabella Swan for anything that she did, but I couldn't bring those feelings out.

I started walking back to my room and decided how to handle this situation the best I could.

"What will Emmett do once he finds Edward? What will Edward do about Bella?" If everything the family said was true, she wouldn't live through him leaving again.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and decided to apologize to Esme. Walking toward her door, I past Alice who seemed dazed and probably having a vision.

So much has happened in the past few hours. Jasper and Alice brought home Bella. Emmett came home practically dragging Edward, to keep him from running. And now, Jasper and Edward were having a "secret" meeting.

I needed to talk to Esme. I needed someone that would listen to me, without judging my reasons.

I kept walking and knocked on Esme's door. Before I could say a word, we heard something collapse. We ran to see what was wrong with Alice. When we got into the room, Jasper was holding and rocking Alice. I looked at Alice and saw that her eyes were black and blank.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK…. So you guyz are really lucky…. Because I love you, I am typing this even though I am just completely dead. Please review…. I want feedback… if I don't get some… no more chapters! (I don't know if im kidding or not…. But honestly)… people who alert me… I love you, but review and tell me what you want me to fix…. Please!!!!!!!!!!! **

**This chapter is in Bella's POV…. I know u've been waiting… so here you go (see how much I love y'all)**

I couldn't believe this. I wanted to run, but I couldn't breathe. I felt like I wanted to throw-up. This is horrible. I don't think I could stand it for much longer. For some reason, I couldn't run. My legs wouldn't move off the ground by the tree.

"Bella…" I looked up again, and then looked back down. Ugh… my stomach was in knots. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move at all.

"Bella, is that you?" The voice, it was so familiar; not very comforting, but familiar all the same. I looked up and tried to smile; that didn't go so well.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He sounded so pained. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't dare touch him.

"Bella, I am so sorry! This never would have happened if I was there to protect you!" I looked up again, and this time, met his eyes. I couldn't believe this, he left me and now he was blaming himself.

"You would have been killed. I'm glad you weren't there!" Why was he so concerned anyways? He didn't care about me anymore. I tried to get up, but that didn't work out so well either.

"Bella…," then I was in his arms. It didn't feel right so I wiggled out.

"Bella, do you smell that?" That was an odd question, especially at a moment like this.

"Yeah… what is that? It's making me sick to my stomach!"

"Bella, that's me!" What? He usually smelled so good. Did he go rolling around in the sewers or something?

"Jacob, go take a shower! We can talk when you're done!" After I said that, he looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you still ignoring me? I didn't know! I apologize! Please forgive me; I will be on my way now!" I couldn't believe this. First he tackles me into a tree, then he's all worried and now he's acting like a jerk again.

He grabs my arm. It's so warm. It wasn't the touch I wanted, or the touch I would ever get. I pulled away defensively.

"Bella… don't you see?" All anger I had was replaced with utter confusion. What the hell is he talking about? "Don't you have some strange urge to kill me or something?"

"No… but if you keep talking like that, maybe I will!" he seemed stunned by my words and then his whole body started to shake. "Jacob? Are you alright?" I put my hand to his face and he urgently pulled away. In a matter of moments, Jacob was gone and replaced by a humongous wolf with reddish-brown hair.

I didn't even notice that I started growling. Why was I doing that? Then a memory, as clear as water, flashed in my head!

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one… the cold ones!"_

_"Cold ones…?"_

_"Bloodsuckers… you might call them vampires."_

We were enemies. That's why I couldn't stand that indescribable smell. That's why I couldn't control my anger toward him.

"Jacob, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence, but I couldn't anyway. A howl erupted from Jacob's throat and significantly hurt my now, sensitive hearing.

"Jacob, please" I pled. I didn't know what to do. Half of me didn't want to see him in pain, and half of me felt satisfaction. I was horrible person, or whatever I am.

I leaned my back against the tree. I could feel the tears dropping but I didn't care. Soon all of this will be over anyway; why not make it more painful now, and see how much damage I caused before I die.

Soon, Jacob's yells were hushed and the wolf was gone. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. Although, part of me was sad to see him go, but another more dominant part was so glad to see him leave.

"Ugh! Why can't I just be normal?" I decided this was my time to go; to leave this world and be alone in hell for eternity.

I was about to get up when I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I was struggling to get away, but they wouldn't let me go. The last thing I saw were trees in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok you guyz…. I really would like some feedback….. I need to know if I should keep writing or not……….**

**IN MY HONEST OPINION….THIS IS MY LEAST FAVORITE CHAPTER….. But I think it's necessary….. PLEASE REVIEW (this is in Jasper's POV)**

"Emmett, what is going on?" how much anger could one hold? Did Emmett lose Edward somewhere, or was it something else?

"Some help down here would be nice, thanks!" Nice, now on to the sarcasm. The family was down in a matter of moments and couldn't understand the situation.

Edward in Emmett's grasp. Emmett struggling to hold him back. Edward's eyes were cold and black; not with hunger, but with pure hatred and loss. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, I felt that much was drained out of me.

"Thank you!" Edward whispered, after he stopped fighting against Emmett.

"No problem," I said breathlessly. I couldn't blame him for feeling this way. We all knew how he felt and I more than anyone else.

"How is she?" He looked at Carlisle and then at me. Waves of pain were rolling off of him. I couldn't stand it, if not physically, then mentally.

"She's doing fine. She doesn't seem to be in much pain!" Carlisle's voice let the tension in the room vanish. That is, until I spoke.

"Physically anyways…." I didn't say this out loud of course, but I wasn't used to blocking my thoughts since Edward hasn't been with us for a while. Suddenly he went stiff.

"What?" Edward was outraged, but I didn't think I should help him. I decided that we should talk in private, because you know me and public speaking.

_May we speak alone?_ He nodded his head.

_I'll meet you in your room!_ Again he nodded.

I was walking up the stairs when Alice yelled, "NO!"

I looked up and saw the sorrow in her eyes. "You can't let him in there; you know what she'll do!" I nodded. Of course, I should have thought of that. I turned to face Edward.

_Actually, let's meet in my study! _He obliged even though he felt very confused. We were in my study and I closed the door, not that that would do much.

"Spit it out, Jasper!" Anger was in his voice, but pain was in his eyes. I didn't say anything; I just let my mind go back to when I was in there, with her. I explained how her heart was hallowed; the feeling she had of doubt, being unloved, disappointment, being unworthy, and of being alone. I also explained that she had no burning of fire inside her from the bite. I was there to help her, but she couldn't be helped. Even with my powers, it was like her heart was blocked with an eccentrically high wall and I couldn't get passed.

After everything was explained, Edward was speechless. I tried to calm him down, but he fought me the whole time. The only other feeling, besides anger, was loss for another. This wasn't going to end well.

After a few minutes I decided to leave. I would give him some privacy, and he would talk to me when he was ready.

I walked out and Alice was standing there staring off into space again.

"Alice?" I was getting worried. She didn't usually have visions this often. "Alice, can you hear me?"

"Bella…" she didn't say anything else because Edward walked out and looked at Alice. His emotions became from being angry to being dreadful. The next minute Edward ran up the stairs to go to his room. I guess he didn't know yet. I ran after him and blocked his path.

"Jasper, not now, please!" I could barely him.

Instead of talking (or thinking for that matter) to him, I simply knocked on the door. Suddenly everything clicked in place for him.

His knees locked and he fell toward the ground. I caught him and weakly smiled; showing that everything was going to be okay.

I knocked again and saw the knob was turning. Edward held his breath. When the door opened, Edward was shocked. But, that wasn't what I felt. The only feeling I got of Edward was unconditional love for _her_.

He couldn't move; he just stared out after her. I sort of expected this; the way she was feeling, I was surprised she didn't run right after she woke up.

"Edward, are you alright?" I forced him to stand up straight… but honestly he didn't look so well.

"She ran! Why did she run?" His voice was filled with pain and suffering… I couldn't bare this, but I loved Bella too, I had to do this for her.

I was going to explain everything. I mean _come on!_ How dumb can my brother be?! But I never got the chance. Edward started pushing his way downstairs again.

"Alice… what happened?" Edward's voice was shaky, but still stern enough to be leader-ish.

She wasn't responding. What was wrong with my Alice? She collapsed into my arms, and I started to rock her. "Alice, honey, come on. It's Jasper, please!" I couldn't believe this, what was going on. I was going to ask Edward, but he wasn't there anymore.

Moments later I heard Rosalie and Esme enter the room. Now I _knew_ this couldn't be good!


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright … If you don't review this I will understand… I made my friend read it and she was screaming at me (over AIM)…. I would love to know what you think…..and please tell me if I should keep going or not….. SOMEONE (hint hint)… told me I could write a book… HAHA YEA…If I could spell or do grammar…**

**THIS CHAPTER IS BACK IN JACOB'S POV (and its pretty short... but i think i need it in here)…. (But it really has nothing to do with him, but you guyz tell me!!!!!!!!) D**

I couldn't stand how she was acting. I was the one that let this happen to her, and she was blaming herself. I can't be here right now.

I turned around to leave, and saw the pain on her beautiful face. Even as a filthy bloodsucker, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever met. What am I going to do?

I couldn't control the anger I had towards this situation. I just burst. The shoes I just bought tore in half, my cloths ripped in two; and I felt hair all over my body. Soon I was looking at Bella from a totally different angle.

I had to leave, I wouldn't hurt her.

_Sam, I need help; I found Bella._

Why weren't they answering?

_Sam? Embry? Paul? Jared?_

There was no one. I can't stay here. I started to run towards the forest and almost burst from looking at Bella once more. Then someone answered me.

_Jake, are you okay? I could hear you howling from here. What's going on?_

_I found Bella. She's …She's –. _

I couldn't finish. If I told Sam, he would kill her. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not even myself, let alone my brothers.

_It's nothing_. Sam knew something was wrong, so instantly he rounded the pack.

_Dude, where are you?_

_What's going on?_

_How are you dealing, bro?_

At the last question, I bared a laugh. Moments later they were in front of me, and I was backing away (closer to Bella).

_Ugh! That smell; there's another leech. _ Paul was just looking for a fight.

_Jacob, what are you doing? _Sam was obviously concerned, but I would protect Bella, no matter what.

I only left Bella for a minute; I would never have left her if I could control this animal. But now, I would protect her. My packed saw what I was protecting and they weren't happy, to say the least.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_Is that Bella? _ Of course Sam would understand; but he wouldn't allow it either.

_You guys, I just got her back. I can't – I won't. _ I was pleading I know, but what else was there to do?

_Then we will!_

_NO!!!!_

Everything went in slow motion after that. There was a twig-breaking sound behind us. We turned around and saw Bella struggling in another leech's ARMS!?

_Sam,_ - I couldn't tell if my words broke through; I felt as if a fog was clouding my mind and not letting anything pass through.

I was about to attack the leech, when suddenly they were gone.

This was the second time I didn't say goodbye. After that, everything started falling apart.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK…. So I just want to apologize right now! I didn't know that some of you were confused. Usually my stories are VERY LINEAR…and I promise that my next story will go in order (only if u wants me to make another!) D**

**Anyways, this is from Edward's POV… (And this chapter has a little mushy gushy… BUT COME ON… its EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**To help you out…Edward just left the house (during Alice's vision)… hope that helps… ENJOY… and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! D**

_What does that mean? How could everything just disappear? I saw Bella in the meadow, then turned to leave and everything went black. No more visions of Bella._

I didn't have time to go check on Alice, I needed to go to the meadow and see if Bella's okay. I ran faster than I've ever ran in my entire existence. I would be there for her, I had too be.

I got to the meadow and no one was there. NO! I couldn't be too late, I can't lose her again. I started thinking of places she could go; she knew she couldn't go home or school; she was too smart to board a plane; where could she be? She should be here; I would be!

I started pacing and heard a sound that made my dead heart sing; Bella? I turned around and saw her, but was she crying? Why was my angel crying? I thought the worst, that she didn't like being a monster like me. I couldn't stand this anymore. I started walking towards her but a pair of bulky white arms shot in front of me and held me back.

"Emmett, get out of my –" I was silenced by Emmett's hand over my mouth.

"Jasper, a little help," he whispered. Instantly I felt calm and oriented.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked in a hushed voice, I wanted to go comfort Bella, tell her that everything would be okay.

_You can't._

"Why not?" My voice was rising again.

_What did she do the last time she saw you?_ With those words, my legs betrayed me. She ran. She ran away from me. I deserve that and so much more.

_Edward, stop! Just listen!_

"To what?" I asked; obvious sorrow in my voice.

"To her; G-d, something you're so dumb!" Emmett grinned trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

I looked at Bella, my Bella, and saw her eyes were filled with… tears? With any other vampire I would think that was insane; for Bella, I'm surprised she doesn't blush.

Ah, her blush; I could never see the crimson red of her cheeks ever again. Never feel her warmth or make her heart beats erratic with my very presence. What have I done?

_Just listen._ Jasper was being very demanding, but I obeyed. I didn't have the energy to fight them both.

"Edward, I – I" She sounded so upset. More tears rolled down her beautiful face.

"Can she see us?"

No, just listen!" Now he was angry. I apologized and listened to my sweet Bella's voice.

"Edward… I love you… I have always loved you… and I will always love you." What? How could she love me, after I left her so broken? And if she loved me, why did she run from me?

"I always knew it was too good to be true, that you loved me, but I want to thank you for the months you gave me." I couldn't help but go back to some of our moments, the meadow, the first night I "slept" with her, the first time she met my family. I could feel my heart giving out. How could she not know how much I loved her?

"I'll never forget you, my love,"

"I love you too, my love" I whispered so quietly, I wondered if my brothers heard.

"And now, to Italy" WHAT? After all that, she's leaving me. Why would she decide to go to Italy unless…

"She thinks you don't love her. Edward, the way you left her, she has been feeling exactly the same as you have," Jasper's voice was quiet and smooth, but the words had so much more meaning.

"But, she was supposed to move on!"

"What did I tell you? She can't and she won't! It's only you!" Emmett's voice was growing louder, I knew he was angry, but I didn't care right now.

She was walking into the forest when I smelled _**them!**_ A werewolf was here and Bella was there too. I had to go save her.

"Let me go!" I roared. "I have to save her!" Emmett held me in a bear hug but with my back to his stomach.

"Edward, if she sees you, she'll run off again then we will have no chance of finding her!"

"If she sees me she lives. That's all I care about! Now, LET ME GO!" I pushed and shoved against Emmett but he wouldn't budge. This went on for several minutes. I could hear snips of Bella's conversation, between my arguments and to struggle free.

I heard her apologizing to the mutt and I also heard her crying again. I growled. If he did anything to hurt her, I'd kill him myself.

I didn't care for my punishment; I'd deal with that later. I bit Emmett; my venom stung him and he let go. I ran towards the start of the forest and saw Bella. She was crying and the mongrel was in a crouching stance, against his brothers.

I was momentarily star-struck. Bella was amazing and beautiful as a human; but now, she was absolutely extraordinary. Her red eyes had a tint of blue, which turned them a gorgeous violet; and her figure was amazing. I couldn't believe my eyes. I haven't had these feeling in so many months, I forgot how overwhelming they are.

I shook off the daze. I would get my chance to be with Bella. If I had to, I would beg and plead. I would write poetry and sing her songs. I would send flowers everyday, but I know how she hates people spending money on her.

I concentrated on the present. I took a few steps forward; slowly so not to scare her away. Her head lifted up, but looked in the opposite direction.

I just keep looking at her. In a few moments she would be in my arms.

I took one more step and smelled it; one of us.

I took my eyes of Bella to see the vampire. Then everything was a blur. I didn't even get to look at them before…

Bella was in their arms, and they were running away.

Jasper and Emmett were grabbing me, and pulling me back to the shadows of the trees.

"Jasper, we have to follow them!" If I could cry, right now I would be drowning.

"We can't. We have to go back to Alice!" I saw pain in his eyes, and didn't understand

"I'll do it!" we both looked up to see Emmett with an angered look on his face.

"No one takes my little sister, when I just got her back. You guys go home. I'll follow the vamp." I couldn't help but smile, which I haven't done in a while, (and my brothers noticed that). My family accepted her and lover her almost as much as I did.

Jasper and I started running back to the house, and I understood.

"Alice!" I cried, and we both ran faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok…. First off…. I am completely entangled with this show called Roswell… so until I finish the seasons…. I probably won't be updating as much (or be much help to others… since I'll have aliens on my mind)… I TOTALLY RECOMMEND YOU WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!! D**

**Anyways, this is a really sucky chapter… but yea… tell me what you think!**

**This is in Alice's POV… enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE**

"Alice!" Jasper's worried voice rung through the whole house.

"She's in here." Esme's smooth voice relaxed everyone else in the room.

"Alice, are you alright?" I didn't have time to answer before my body was on his lap and my face was in his chest.

"Alice…" Edward's voice was hesitant and I knew exactly why.

"Edward, I'm sorry; I haven't seen her." I looked up to see his pain-filled face. It was hard not to feel at fault for him looking Bella, again.

"Don't think like that!" Jasper put his finger under my chin and my face to his lips.

"That's not fair. Don't use your powers when I can't!" Of course I wasn't upset, and he knew it. I still pouted because I love his reaction.

"Oh, Alice…" And he crushed my body into his.

"Edward, can we talk for a minute?" _I need to know what happened._

He nodded and we headed off. This would be more private if it was a one-way conversation.

_Edward what happened?_

"I don't know. How could you just blank out? Is that possible?"

_Apparently it is. When you got to the meadow, what did you see?_

"Bella; did you she could cry? She's amazing." UGH… I saw Bella too.

_Anything else?_

"Yes; and you don't need to shout. The werewolves were there."

_What? They still exist?_

"Yes, it seems so."

_Why didn't I see? How could this be? _

"I don't know. It seemed as if Bella was friends with one of them. I couldn't tell if she knew about him or not"

_So, what are we going to do?_

"Emmett went after Bella. We're going to find her. We have too!" The pain in his voice was unbearable. I walked up to him and through my arms around his waist. He chucked.

"Thank you." We hugged and he kissed my spiked hair.

I felt drowsy again.

"Alice…"

Edward wasn't with me anymore. I was in a dark room with only light emitting from the door. I looked around and found Bella on the ground.

She didn't look very…alive, even for us.

Suddenly, the door opened.

_"Had enough, my child?" How annoying that voice was. I didn't have to look to know they were smiling._

_"What do you want from me?" Bella's voice was dry and horse._

_"Do I have to repeat myself Everytime? Your lover took away my love and killed him' its time to return the favor!"_

_"Maybe you didn't get the notification, but Edward left me; he never loved me!" Her voice cracked at the last part and tears started to form. Her eyes went from red to violet._

_"Well, you know I always have a back up plan!"_

_"What?" Bella's head shot up and looked into their eyes._

_"Since Edward wasn't with you, I decided I needed leverage; since you have no use for me, I have something much better!" she was smiling again. Her eyes were sparkling like she just won the lottery._

_"What's the bulky-ones name again?"_

_"E-Em-Emmett," Bella whispered. She seemed so terrified, but not for herself; same old Bella._

_"YES! Emmett! Well, he's our surprise guest! If you'd like to see, he's in the next room! I never knew he could be so aggressive!"_

_"Victoria…why?"_

_"Because," her smile grew larger "like you said, he never loved you. His family on the other hand…"_

_"Alice!" Edward shook me._

_"Edward, we got to go! NOW!" I grabbed his hang and started off to the door. We were almost out of the house when the path was blocked._

_"Get out of the way!" Edward growled._

_"No" was her only response._


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok people, I know you hate me but I just physically couldn't do anything. I think that Avalanche that Bella asked to crush her crushed me instead. From my last chapter I haven't had one day without a quiz, test, essay, or multiples of the 3. Today was a 3 quiz day, but now I have some time. I am so sorry (this might be shorter than usual!) **

**ALSO…...I recommend watching Roswell (I have a site to watch all the episodes... just PM me!). I LLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOVVE the show (my new obsession…. for life) and I will be writing more fanfic for it soon. Ok ON TO THE STORY.**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up leaning against a cold stone wall. It felt like I had been sleeping for days. As I tried to get up, I was pulled back by my leg. It was too dark for me to see, but I felt a chain around it. I decided it was time to test my 'strength'. I grabbed the chain in both hands and ripped it apart.

"What was the point of that?" I said, unless the person who is keeping me here doesn't know my new "secret".

"To see your strength, my dear." That voice, it was hideous. Seductive and high pitched. **(A/N I know Victoria has the child like voice, but I think this fits better.)**

"I could have made them harder, but I saved the hard stuff for your friend." She had this wicked gleam in her eye, which just made me want to puke.

"What are you talking about? I've always been alone." My eyes started to water again. Great, crying in front of a killer

"Oh, poor little pathetic Bella, I'm guessing he didn't want you to stay forever, huh?" Those words hurt more than any physical pain she could have done to me; but, it was true.

I nodded my head and wiped my tears. _I have to get__ out of here._

"Well, you're not alone. What was the name of the big brawny one?" Did she mean Emmett? But, Emmett wasn't there, only Jasper and Ed- _I can't think his name. I'll burst into tears._

"Emmett?" I sobbed.

"Oh yes, that was it. Well he put up quite a fight. But, don't worry, he's safe now!" She said sarcastically. What was she talking about?

"What?"

"See, he was following…me, and I couldn't – "

"GET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Emmett?_

"Let me see him!" I needed to know that he was okay.

"Wait… I'm a little confused. I thought you loved little Eddie… now what? You changed your mind? No wonder he left you!" **(A/N sorry, really want Vicki to be an ASS)** She smiled again; she knew how far she could push me. _How did she know so much?_

"NO! I love all of them. Now let me see him!" I've never felt this much anger before. I stood up and ran right towards her. Next thing I knew, I was flying in the air.

"Don't ever do that again!" She was rubbing her chin, I guess I hit her, I just didn't remember touching her.

"I'll let you see him in due time. First we shall make him hungry."

"Emmett doesn't play nice when he's hungry!" I sneered. How did Emmett get caught up in all of this? _This is all my fault._

"Exactly… we'll give him some food. More filling than anything he's had before." They were going to stuff a human in there.

"Let him go. I'll stay and do what ever you want. Just LET HIM GO!"

"I would, but that would be no fun." Her smile grew larger, she knew something I didn't.

"I think it's time for you to meet someone, Bella." She looked at the door and started counting backwards from 10.

"And who might that be, VICKI?" I really wanted to strangle her. _Just get this over with._

_5,4,3,2…_

The door opened but I didn't look up.

"Hello Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SOOOO SORRY… it took me so long. I went to Portugal and wrote a few chapters for this and my Roswell fanfic, but when I got back I had so much stuff going on at school I didn't have time to write. Again, I am soooo sorry (please don't hate me); ENJOY!!**

**Alice**

"I can't see anything. We have to go now!"

"Go where?" Edward's voice was strained; I can't even imagine his pain.

"Emmett kept whispering 'abandoned warehouse on 74', so let's go."

"Do you have a plan?" Jasper asked as he walked into the room.

"No! But we don't have time. Something is seriously wrong, I know it! We have to go!"

_**Emmett**_

"Shut up, pet." An annoying voice called.

"I'm not your pet!" Yelling as I fought against my restrains. _I hope Alice was watching, I don't think I'll be able to do this much longer._

"You are now; pet!" She walked across the room and ran the back of her hand on my cheek. I whipped my head away with disgusted.

"Rosalie doesn't really like threesomes; neither do I at this moment!" I noted sarcastically.

"Oh, that can be taken care of in a few moments, if you want, pet."

_What the hell is going on? Where are Bella and everyone else?_

**Mystery Man**

"Hello Bella."

"Who are you?" she doesn't look afraid. I can see how far that goes.

"Forgive me that was a very rude intrusion. My name is Aro Volturi – "

"The Italy family? What the hell are you doing her in Forks?" This girl had bravery that I haven't seen in all my years –

"I've heard a lot about you, Bella. I couldn't stay in Italy without meeting you." I needed to know her gift and how useful it could be.

"Well, to be honesty, you were going to meet me if it weren't for that." She nodded her head towards my Victoria. **(A/N yes its Victoria)**

"I was just hoping that since I was here, that I could try something."

"Be my guest – oh wait – I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" **(A/N Bella got a little backbone and confidence after being changed)**

"Oh, you have a choice' either you do it or you die!" Victoria whispered. She grinned a smile so huge; like a child with a new bag full of candy.

"Now now Victoria, have patience. Notice Jane is waiting; come on in dear."

"Hell Bella, are you ready?" Her vicious and childish voice was so calming to my ears. _This is going to work perfectly._


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella**

I remember Edward telling me about Aro and his family. He never said they had powers but I assumed they did!

"Ready for what?" That little girl gave me the creeps. She looked so young but the way she looked into my eyes, she seemed older than anyone in the room. Her eyes bored into mine, and I couldn't look away. Then Aro spoke and his voice broke the trance.

"I've heard how special you are Bella, and I would just like to see if this immunity power works on everyone," then he turned and stared straight into my eyes and continued 'or if it just works on Edward." I felt my body stiffen at his name. Did Victoria have him too? I wouldn't let them hurt him, no matter what happened to me.

"What do you want from me?" My voice came out confident and powerful. I was impressed and a little shocked with how controlled I was being.

"Why don't I just show you? May I?" He offered his hand to me' I felt as if I had no choice but to take it. I grabbed his hand and waited. _I need some answers. I need to see Emmett. What is he doing?_

"Interesting; very interesting. You are the first my dear." He sounded very astonished.

"The first what?"

"Forgive me; I forgot to explain my power. I can see everything that's been in your head, I just need some sort of physical contact." He has Edward's power but magnified.

"My mind was empty?" It was not really a guess, but more a conformation.

"Yes, it's very intriguing. I would like to see what other powers you're immune too."

"So, you're forcing me to come with you?" I don't like where this is going.

"Oh god no, not forcing. You can stay here or willingly come with us; either way!" He sounded so smug. But I had to do something.

"If you do me a favor, I'll go with you!"

"What is it, my head?"

"Let Emmett go, and don't follow him!"

"Emmett…" He seemed sincerely confused. "A Cullen? Of course, let's go visit him now and let him go now. We must tell him to give my regards to Carlisle." _Wow! I didn't think it was going to be that easy._

"Aro, you said – "Victoria looked at me then back at him.

"Now now, she asked for a favor which I am able to grant. You can have your fun later." He smiled.

"Not with Emmett or any other Cullen, you won't!" I screamed.

"Now that dear, I can't promise." He had that glee look as if he knew something I didn't; which probably was true.

"Let's go visit our dear Emmett; we have much to chat about!"

Now not only were he and Victoria smiling, but that little girl was as well. I didn't like how this was turning out; at least Emmett will have some time for a plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Emmett**

_All this peace and quiet has gotten me worried. Victoria said her and a "friend" would be coming soon to visit me. What the hell does that mean? I need to get the hell out of here and go save Bella, I - _

The door swung opened and four figures stood on the threshold: Victoria, Bella, and two other vampires. From Carlisle's stories, the older vampire is named Aro; the young one I've never seen before.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I would know Bella's voice anywhere; seeing her okay made me smile.

"Same old Bella; you haven't changed at all. You haven't even been one of us for a day and already got yourself into trouble." It felt so right be joking around again. She giggled and let out a huge sigh.

"I am so sorry, Emmett." She ran from the others and wrapped her arms around me. "I didn't mean for this to happen;" she whispered

"Bella, this isn't your fault." I tried to wrap my arms around her but I couldn't strain from my restraints.

"Oh but it is." Victoria spoke in one of _soothing_ tones, but from her mouth, it sounded vicious. I looked at Bella and saw her eyes filled with fear. My instinct to protect her grew as I shielded her with my body.

"Aro, please; you promised." I turned to look at Bella. She looked mortified but ever so determined. _Does she know who the hell he is?_

"Yes, I suppose I did." He looked straight at me, then at the chain. "Victoria, please do it." She let out a low growl and reached into her pocket. She pulled out some keys and unlocked my chains. "Don't be afraid, Emmett. We don't mean any harm." Aro said sounding sincere. "You are free to go. Do me a favor; tell Carlisle hello for me." He smiled and moved away from the door.

I got up and looked down at Bella. "Let's go." I held my hand out but she just sat there.

"I can't, Emmett." She mumbled as tears brimmed her eyes. "Please go; now!" I looked at Victoria, and her smile was just plane wicked. I turned to Aro and felt as if I were missing something.

"I'm not leaving without you." I went to grab Bella and pick her up, but the young girl stopped me.

"I'm afraid you can't do that," she smiled and stared at me. She turned to Bella and said very calmly, "she's with us now."

I looked at Bella and saw tears rolling down her rosy cheeks; she looked so frightened.

"Emmett, you have to leave before they change their minds." She looked straight at me "please…"

"I'm not leaving." I stared straight back. I moved closer so I could wrap her in my arms and comfort her.

"NO!!" she screamed; then the real trouble began.


	19. Chapter 19

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, I haven't updated in so long. First I had the worst problem with my email… I didn't get any email from Fanfic (so I thought that the last chapter sucked; so I was trying to figure out a way to change it!)….. A few days ago I got a LOT OF EMAILS… saying like Y HAVNT U UPDATED AND STUFF…. So I was like YELLING at my computer and I got some new chaps for u all….Then I got THE HOST…. And was DISTRACTED (teehee)…. It was AMAZING…. (Recommend it to EVERYONE!!)**

**OK……I think I have a few more chapters left and then im done with this story. (Unless my ending doesn't cut it for u…. then TELL ME… and I'll keep going!) D**

**Edward's P.O.V**

_This is all my fault. Emmett is gone, Bella is captured and I can't do anything about it. I need to find them._

"How much further?" Every second seemed like a century to me.

"Edward, we're here. Listen, you might want to know whose inside!" I looked at Alice and felt her blocking me.

"Who is it?" It must be Victoria. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

"…The Volturi." If my heart was beating, with those words it would have stopped. I jumped out of the car and slammed down the door of the warehouse. _I will find Bella, I will. I have too._

"NO!" Bella's voice screamed through the hallway. I ran towards her voice; _I won't let anything happen to her. _I could feel Jasper and Alice right behind me. We came to a stop when we heard Emmett screaming.

"Let's go!" We followed the sound to end up at a big wooden door. Emmett stopped screaming but then Bella started to whimper. I never heard her sound so vulnerable and I didn't like it either.

Jasper moved me to the side and slammed the door down. He was ready for battle; I was here to keep Bella safe and I WILL keep her safe.

"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I really didn't feel like knocking though!" Jasper's face was serious and sarcastic. I didn't need his power to know how serious he was to get everyone's attention.

My eyes swept the room until I found Bella leaning against the pole. Her body was slumped and her face was looking down at the ground. Her body was shaking profusely and it seemed as if she was mumbling something.

"Bella…" I whispered. I couldn't believe my angel was right in front of me. I moved closer but was blocked by a little girl. Her eyes were blood red, and she was smiling wickedly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you; unless you want to end up like your brother over there!" She nodded towards Emmett as I quickly look at him. Physically he seemed fine, but there was fear in his eyes. He was good at covering it up, but I could see through his ploy.

_She has massive power Edward. It hurts like Hell, literally. Please be careful!_

I took another step towards Bella and the little girl glared right at me.

"Edward, don't." His voice was strained. The little girl smiled and back away.

"I warned you" she said, still smiling. She backed away still looking at me.

I looked straight at Bella and took another step forward; then another and another. When I was close enough to her, I reached my hand out for hers and fell to the ground. I couldn't describe the pain that I was feeling except that it felt like the transformation all over again. My body wasn't on fire but more like big wilderness animals were fighting inside me, trying to claw themselves out.

Bella screamed for her to stop and then everything was over, like it was a horrifying dream _(more like a nightmare…)_. I slowly got up and found Bella… next to Aro! _What the hell is going on?_

"Edward, so glad you could join us." Aro said, gesturing out his hand. I didn't like this at all. Why was Bella with him? What the hell happened to me before? How am I going to get Bella out of here?

I didn't have much time. The clocking was ticking and it was running out. I glanced at Bella while moving my hand towards Aro; I saw fright in her eyes and pulled my hand back. She relaxed a bit but moved closer to Aro.

_Whatever is going on, I have to find out soon! Bella is in trouble, and I have got to save her if it's the last thing I do!_


	20. Chapter 20

**I would really appreciate if you guyz review the chapters, cause I don't know if u guyz like it or not. (so it would mean A LOT…….pleaz!!) ALSO… my story will be ending in a few chapters, but if you guyz don't like the ending PLEASE TELL ME…. And I'll keep going (until I get to a good ending….)…. So R&R PLEASE!!**

**Bella's POV**

"Aro, please don't." I needed to how Edward found me, but I couldn't let Aro see.

"We made a deal Aro; you promised me!" My voice killed with confidence; Edward stared at me in shock and approval. _I don't need your approval anymore. _But the minute those words popped in my head, I regretted it. No matter how much I try, Edward will always be the one I seek approval from. He's the one who should be saying that I am enough _or more than enough for him. _Sadly, I found out months ago that I wasn't important to him at all.

"Don't worry my child. I was just seeking a little closure for you." He smiled in that smug way. He turned towards Jane and nodded.

"Jane! NO!" but Edward was already on the ground again. "Aro, this isn't closure it's revenge. It's YOUR REVENGE! Stop it!" my eyes started spilling tears and then I couldn't stop.

Emmett pulled me into his arms and cradled me back and forth. I heard Edward stand and Aro start to speak to him.

"Emmett, I need to tell you something." I whispered so quietly he could barely hear. He nodded that he heard me and I spoke quickly with the time I had.

"You have to get them and yourself out of here now! Get back to the house, gather everyone and leave. Clear any trail of where you're going and be remote." As I told him this, more tears spilled out; I just found my family and now they're leaving again. A few tremors ran through my body as I tried to gain control again.

"I'm not leaving you!" He whispered with authority.

"Emmett, you have to. Aro promised me if I stayed with him, then he and his family wouldn't go after you. Emmett, you know that I love you…you were my big brother. Your family was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I need to know you guys are safe; now go! Please, for me!" one last tear fell from my eye to his shirt and that was it.

I pushed off him and pulled him up. "I love you!" I whispered and pushed him towards Alice and Jasper, in the corner.

"Aro!" he looked straight into my eyes. "It's done." He walked towards me. I looked towards Emmett and gave a nod (for good luck). _This is the last time I will ever see HIM! _I took a chance to look at Edward and he was staring at me.

"I love you!" I mouthed, and turned around to walk with Aro. My destiny was set; I will be forever more: tortured 'til my dead heart can't bear no more!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok first, I want to apologize for my writing. (This is the first time I've ever shown my writing to people, so it's far from perfect). I apologize for all the confusion that my chapters cause. (I would love to answer any questions and/or confusions you have!). Second, I also want to apologize AGAIN for not having chapters up every day anymore (summer school really cuts my time down). Summer school will be over the end of July; so, august I am ALL yours (not just for my stories, but to help you with yours). I love helping others with writing chapters, plotting ideas, planning it out, and more! So please, just ask (I love helping …; D)…. **

_**OK….. ONTO THE STORY!**_

**Edward's POV**

_Bella said she loves me. My angel loves me. _I was starring at her as she turned and walked off with Aro. _Where is she going?_

…_to get Bella; so easy! 'Save the Cullens and I'll be yours.' Oh, the things we can do with her…_I couldn't listen to Aro anymore. Why would Bella do that? _I am going to kill him! _Using My Bella in any way was intolerable.

"Hey, why are you pushing me?" I was confused. Emmett was pushing me out the door; opposite from the way Bella was going.

"Edward, we have to go, now!" Emmett's face saddened as he said this.

"We can't leave Bella. What the – let me go." I was struggling against Emmett's arms, but he wouldn't let go. "We can't just leave. You can't make me!" I was squirming between his shoulder and his arm. Now I was hunched over his shoulder.

"Edward, please listen." Alice's voice was filled with tearless emotion.

"NO!" I roared. I wriggled out of Emmett's grasp and started running back to the warehouse. "Ah….get off of me!" All my siblings were holding me back now. "I can't leave her again," I wept, "I won't do it." I stopped struggling and fell to my knees. I looked at Jasper and he dropped his eyes. I looked at Alice and then Emmett and got similar responses. I looked at Rosalie, whose reaction was completely unexpected.

She knelt next to me and wrapped her arms around my trembling body. I shook her off and stoop up.

"I'm going back." Emmett stood in front of my path and shook his head.

"I promised Bella I would keep you safe as we left. I'm going to keep it if it costs me my life!" He looked straight into my eyes right down to the core. _She gave up her life for ours. I'm not letting you save her…without me!_ I smiled as his words seeped in. I shouldn't have doubted that they wouldn't help me get My Bella back. I looked at my siblings again and Alice was smiling, Jasper stood silent (but knowing). Finally, looking at Rosalie, she smiled and winked.

I couldn't ask for a better family. We were in the middle of the forest, and as I called Carlisle and Esme, Alice was explaining the plan to everyone else.

Carlisle and Esme arrived within minutes and we were off. _I will get my Angel back! _I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

We all ran to the warehouse and stopped within our step. I couldn't move my feet and legs were completely paralyzed. I looked at Alice and could see confusion, anger, and pain all mixed on the expression on her face.

The warehouse was burning…. With purple smoke!


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank everyone who stuck with me, and for all those reviews (all of them made my smile; especially those who tried to guess for what happens next.) The one person I want to especially thank is **_**KIARI14**_ **for being so inspirational. She is the one what made me write this chapter so fast, my new TWILIGHT SISTER; so thank her. On to the chapter, sorry to say this is in Edward's POV…. (You'll have to wait for the "explanation" in the next one… probably) ;D**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to think the worst, My Bella was hurt or killed, but I couldn't help the thought from spilling. I started running towards the warehouse, my family still too shocked to move.

I ran inside and through all the smoke, the lingering smell of my Angel appeared. I didn't know what to do. _How am I supposed to know if this burning pile of ash is her or not?_ _Oh G-d, please don't let this be her! _I looked down at the burning pile, but saw nothing more than purple smoke and other bodily remaining.

I ran passed the pile towards the door. _Maybe she's not dead, maybe she's trapped! _I knew it was slim, but I had to try.

I knocked the door down and searched the room; nothing. No people, no vampires, no rats, no Bella. I fell to my knees and started rocking back and forth. It was all I could do, all I was able to do. _Or was it?_

**Alice's POV**

"How could I not have seen this?" I squeaked, my voice bringing everyone back to the situation.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied embarrassed.

"What's wrong with me; first the werewolves and now the Volturi? Carlisle, is it possible to lose your power?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I guess it's possible; I always believed they grew stronger over time." He looked straight at me, "Maybe it's not you."

"Can the Volturi block powers?" Emmett asked, quieter than he usually is. "Or get around them somehow?" Carlisle looked at him, looking as if he were trying to remember if they told him this.

"Maybe they can; Alice would you like to try?" Carlisle asked.

"Anything to help Bella," I answered; everybody nodding in agreement.

"Okay… can you see what Edward is going to do next?" Carlisle was a little skeptical in asking; I nodded in encouragement.

I closed my eyes, Jasper holding my hand. I took some un-needed breaths and tried to be calm. Jasper helped me with that part. **(A/N - chill pill anyone… haha) **I opened my eyes and everything went black. _Yes! I didn't lose them._ I smiled, until I heard the voices.

"_You know he'll come." Aro whispered. "We just have to wait." _I snuck to the closest door to see three very old vampires sitting, in what looked like thrones, talking amongst each other. _"All we have to do is wait," Aro said smiling. _Where was Bella?

"_How do you know? She did make a deal." Said, I assume, was one of Aro's brothers._

"_I can feel the love just radiate off her for that family; the Cullens; but, it's just indescribable what she feels for HIM. I believe his name is Edward. Is that correct, Aro?"_ The other brother commented.

"_So he'll come; we just must be patient until the moment comes." Aro exclaimed, gleaming. _

"_No. He won't." Bella whispered; eyes violet again. "The love is one way." She whispered more to herself than to the "men" in the room._

The scenery around me blurs. Bella and the others are gone. I am in the forest, Edward is running straight forward. I follow him as he enters an ancient castle.

"Where is Aro?" Edward snarled at a girl behind the counter.

"You must be a Cullen! We've been expecting you." She soothed. Her voice was hinting at something that I didn't understand. Another woman, vampire, came out from the shadows and grabbed Edward's arm.

"GET OFF HIM!" I screamed, forgetting for a moment that they couldn't hear me. Not that THAT would do much good if they could hear me.

"ALICE!!" Jasper was shaking me. "Sorry, you were screaming."

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked worried.

"Edward… to Italy… Volturi's plans… a trap." I needed to feed. But first we had to get Edward. "Edward…" I asked. "Where is he?" All at once we looked to see that he was gone.

"Oh, no," Rosalie spit out.


	23. Chapter 23

OK…

**OK…. You guyz are just sooo sweet. I don't think I could love you anymore than I do right now. Some of the reviews I'm going to print and put on my walls. (Like Kiari14 and any of them who say I made one of the best fanfics, I should write a book). You guys are just too amazing. **

**I JUST SAW ATONEMENT… it was amazing…. I watched it because it has my "new" lover in it – JAMES MCAVOY… gah (he is Scottish; he is soo talented as an actor, his accents in movies are perfect, and he is HOOOOOOOOOOT)**

**OK, on to the chapter…. I'm guessing this one is the one you've been waiting for.**

_To unconfused some people, I'm going to start from the last spot we "heard" from Bella. She just said "I love you," to Edward and is walking away from him with Aro guiding her._

**Bella's POV**

_At least they are safe now, _I sighed. That's all that mattered to me anyways. _And they still care about me. Well, except fo – NO! _If I thought about that, or about him; _why was he here? I mean he didn't do anything; he didn't say anything. He didn't even respond to what I told him, I love you, before I left._

"Are you alright, my dear?" Aro's voice said, saving me from my endless thoughts.

"Fine." I lied, hoping I was better now than when I was human. I guess I was.

"Alright; we will be leaving soon. Would you like to feed?" He asked. My eyes widened in horror, I have never fed, yet. _Are they going to make me "drink" people? Oh G-d, I can't do that. _Just the thought brought Charlie's face into mind; next was Renee's then Angela's. My breathing became harder and my steps became slower; calm_ down, Bella. Don't provoke them; think of something relaxing. _At that moment, another imagine slipped into my head; Mike. _Well, I would be doing the world some – NO! Stop it! _**(A/N sorry, but I really want Mike to die; just read my other story) **I looked around like a puppy at the dog house. _They can't force me, can they? Oh G-d. Maybe there's a way out! _ I looked around again but only saw Aro smiling and Jane laughing with Victoria. I got so angry, Jasper probably would have fainted. All of my emotions that have been bottled up for the past few days, past few months Edward was gone, busted out; all my anger, sadness, depression, frustration, confusion, all except love.

I was on top of Victoria before I consciously knew I was running. She looked straight up at me, into my eyes, and laughed even harder. "Looks like our little girl has a little temper," She seethed; I growled. _What am I doing? _A voice in the back of my head said. It was very far away, so I didn't listen. _This isn't you! _The voice whispered again; I growled louder, the voice grew even smaller and further away. "Aw… did I hurt your feelings?" She whispered mockingly. "Edward leaving wasn't enough pain? Knowing that he didn't want you, none of them wanting you? Now you want physical pain too? Laurent couldn't do this, but I – I can cause some serious pain," She announced wickedly. She pierced with her glowing red eyes and mocking smile.

Before I knew what was happening, my hands were ripping her body part by part. When I finally realized what was happening, I stepped back to see her body at my feet in parts.

"Looks like someone has a temper," Jane's voice seeping through. She stopped laughing and started to back away. "Aro," she said moving closer to him. "I don't think they are a very good match." She looked at me, then at Victoria and winced.

"You are right my dear, of course." Aro looked very thoughtful and he looked at his surroundings. _What the hell happened? What did I just do? _I was ready to burst into tears. _I am a monster! Edward was right to leave and not turn me. _I looked down again and saw a fire begin.

"You might want to step away, my dear." Aro said, I looked into his eyes and saw no pain, no fear, just age and knowledge.

"W-w-what happened? W-w-where is… is… she?" I was blubbering I couldn't control my emotions anymore. Tears started to spill out and my body started shuddering.

"I had to make a choice. You or her; you are much more valuable to me and she was just an accessory." He smiled at his last note. Like some bracket with extra charms. **;D **

"Where is s-s-she?" I asked again, needed it to be confirmed before I lose all of my control.

"That pile, my dear, is her. She is dead; the only way vampires can die." Aro smiled shyly and looked at Jane.

"Rip them up and burn all parts!" She smiled with all wicked-enjoyment in her voice.

"I – I – I …" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just killed someone.

"Come," Aro said stretching his white arm to me, "We must be leaving now." He guided me out the back door. I took one last look back at the pile and tears started to spill again. I turned back to follow Aro and Jane. They were in front now.

"Ugh," I heard Jane whisper. "She's just like a child, crying all the time. She IS a child!" She made a noise considered only as a snort. I ignored her comment and asked my own question.

"Where are we going?" I sniffed, trying to keep the crying to a minimum.

"Home; we are going home, Isabella." I shuddered as he used my full name. It reminded me of my first day at Forks High. Then it reminded me of Charlie. I couldn't help but start crying again. _It just kicked in, no more Angela, Charlie, Renee, and now not even Jacob. _Though, even though the last one probably could never work, now.

"Aro! You chose this," Jane complained, pointing her finger at me. "Instead of Victoria; don't look at me like that – I don't care about her potential powers, look at her." They both looked at me; Jane much more harshly than Aro's pure curiosity. I looked down at my feet and probably blushed.

"Let's go." I mumbled. I walked out the door and started running into the forest. I saw Jane pass me and I ran, following her. I had a really bad feeling none of this was going to turn out the way I planned. _Great! _


	24. Chapter 24

**I was really surprised about the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So far chapter 23 is my favorite chapter. Huh…. Weird! I was wondering how you guys wanted me to end this! Love-y happy ending (B/E)… Sad but with a purpose… total shocker… or a surprise? … I got new glasses today, they are orange and brown (they are soo cool)………**contactsandspecs**(put .com after this)**/etnia000790019471.html** ... (just instead of blue it's orange!)**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward," Alice was calling me. "Edward, where are you?" She sounded worried. I didn't really care. I had my Bella and I let her go, twice now. I deserved this; she didn't.

"Edward, we have to tell you something." Rosalie said, sounded annoyed.

"Come on, man." Jasper said, closer than the others. He was coming this way; I didn't know if I should stay and let them tell me it wasn't my fault and it's not hers either… or my favorite, we'll get her back. I decided to run; I didn't feel liking hearing any of it.

I stood up and took off running. I ran out the backdoor and headed towards the forest. I ran in and stopped dead in my tracks. _Bella?_ I could smell her, her and other people; but still… _she's alive!_ I smiled, _more or less._ I started running again; this time towards my Bella. I followed the trail of her scent. _I'm not that far! _I smiled again. I'll be with my Angel soon.

**Alice's POV**

_Oh crap. _"Carlisle, he left. He's running after him." _How could this happen? I had Jasper watching him! _

"Jasper," I yelled. He better not have done anything stupid.

"Alice," Emmett called. "We found Edward…" I ran towards his voice; I was in front of him before he could finish the sentence. "… But he ran towards the forest before we could tell him." I looked at him incredulously.

"Where. Is. Jasper?" He didn't answer my question. He just looked down at his feet and started to move away. But that didn't make the space between us any greater; I kept moving closer to him every time he took a step back.

"Alice, leave Emmett alone. You know exactly where he is." Rosalie said quietly. Her eyes expressed shame but I didn't understand. My face must have said that because Rosalie continued. "Edward ran into the forest; Jasper ran after him. He got here and saw a glimpse in the woods. He knew it was Edward so he ran after him." She finished and again she looked ashamed. I completely exploded.

"I told you Edward was going to Volturi! I told you to find him; NOT CHASE HIM!" Then it all clicked. Jasper, my Jasper, is chasing Edward to Volturi; he'll never catch him in time. "I'm going." _I'm not letting Jasper go to Volturi, without me!_

"Then we're all going." Rosalie's voice was strong and ambitious.

"Let's go." I didn't wait for the rest of them to respond. I ran out of the house and into the forest. I tried to find a scent trail and strangely, Bella's was the strongest. I followed it without a second thought.

Now, everyone was behind me. _If this wasn't so serious, I'd be laughing; family trip, suicide in Italy. HA!_

**Emmett's POV**

_This is turning out to be a great adventure romance movie, of course, I'm the star! _I don't know why, but I wasn't worried too much about Bella and Edward. I knew in my gut that we would be together in the end. I understood Alice's worry; her mate was on a suicide mission. _I would be on a rampage too._

My intuition is usually right. I was right about Bella: Accepting us, loving Edward, becoming one of us. I was also right about Rosalie: My angel, tempered, beast _in bed._** ;D**

Right now, my intuition was telling me _no fight, no war, probably some deal then we're all together. _

I can't wait to see Bella's face when she sees all of us. _She'll blush, and probably even cry. Ha!_ I couldn't stop thinking about us being all together again.

I ran passed Esme towards Alice. Just because I felt good, doesn't mean she did. She's probably too anxious to stop and "look". I wanted to try and make her feel better. _I don't know how much I can do, but I can try. _Then I heard a noise in the trees…

I ran towards it without thinking. _We might have caught up with Jasper or even Edward, maybe. _As I kept running, I saw the outline of a few bodies. I ran towards them and heard what sounded like a whimper. I got closer and saw Bella crying. I pushed my legs further and hoped that my family was following me.

I ran towards Bella, wanting to cradle her in my arms. _She's been through enough for a while._

Before I could reach her, an arm grabbed me. "Plans have changed, Emmett." I turned to see Aro standing before me. "We will wait for the rest to come." And in the distance, I could heard them running towards us; running towards their deaths.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok… I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. You can hate me if you want (please don't… I hate being hated). It's been so crazy at school (I know its no excuse, but junior year is horrid). ENOUGH TALK… here is Chapter 25 FINALLY… hope you like it. I love reviews… it encourages me to write faster… so please.**

**Edward's POV**

I kept running forward even though Bella's scent was gone; I didn't know what to do. _Should I go back and track it, or keep going forward?_ But, before I could make a choice, I saw figures running in the forest and ran after them. _Maybe it's Bella! _I hoped. Sadly, it wasn't.

When I got close enough to the figures, I could hear them talking. I got a little closer and I heard their thoughts.

"What do you think, Demetri?" One said to the other.

"Now Felix, why would I tell you?" Demetri said. No matter how polite they sounded I wanted to beat them right where they were standing.

_That Bella chick has one **fine** body. _He licked his lips,_ I wouldn't mind if I were to play with it._ Demetri's thoughts filled my head. How could he think things about my angel like that? He had no right!

_Aro found a good play-mate. _Felix told himself. _I wonder who gets her first? _I was furious. My Bella was not a toy. **NOBODY**, but me, would get her first; I decided to take some action before I killed both of them on the spot.

"Where the hell did Emmett go?" I heard Rosalie's voice but didn't turn around; my fixation was to kill these two, before they could ever look at Bella again.

"Do you think he fell for it?" Felix asked Demetri.

"Yeah, the big one seems like a sap." Demetri said, laughing.

_I bet little Bella has no idea. _Felix thought. What didn't Bella know? Were they talking about Emmett? Fall for _what_?

"The sooner we kill them, the sooner we can start to play." Demetri laughed. Felix nodded in agreement.

"We gave them enough time we should probably get back to Aro and our little princess." Felix said, laughing at his own words.

They started to run in the opposite direction, and I followed close behind. I needed to know more about what they were talking about.

_Why can't we just kill them? It would be so much easier; not to mention more fun._

_I'm so sick of all this planning; Aro thinks some sort of trade will please them, it won't._

What trade are they planning? Why won't it work? I didn't like not knowing, but I had a feeling I would know soon enough.

"Plans have changed, Emmett. We will wait for the rest to come." Aro said, with the sound of satisfaction.

Aro had Emmett? But how, when? Where is the rest of my family?

Emmett was whispering, but heard him clearly.

"Bella, are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Bella said blubbering. "They promised if I went with them, they'd leave you alone. Emmett," Bella said sobbing, "Emmett, I am so sorry."

"Shh, Bella, it's ok." Emmett said, trying to calm her down.

I ran towards them. I wouldn't leave Bella's side. She will be safe from everyone's reach.

"Ah… the rest are coming." I looked passed Emmett and saw my family running towards us. I ducked out and ran towards Bella's side. Bella gasped when she saw me and new tears started to form. Aro saw me and smiled. I took my stance in front of Bella with my arms stretched for more coverage. I could feel Bella peeking under my arm. I looked down to find her beautiful violet eyes staring back into mine; they carried fear and guilt. I couldn't bear having her feel like this. I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her stone body. She sighed into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my torso. This was the best feeling in the world; having my angel back in my arms. I closed my eyes and embraced her. Once I opened my eyes, the rest of Aro's company had arrived. I let my arms fall but held Bella's hand. She squeezed it back, in support.

What ever was going to happen next, I would protect Bella; my family and I would protect her.

I looked around at my family, Emmett was now by Rosalie.

_Where's Jasper? _Alice's thought broke my examination. I looked at her and saw pain in her eyes. I looked all around, but Jasper was no where to be found.

Where is Jasper?

**A/N: again… I am sorry it took so long, but now that's it up. PLEASE REVIEW (I Reviews)… also, for people who know me (or want to know me)… I am a twilight fanatic. I could talk about it all day (and still have more to say)… but _BREAKING DAWN_ does _NOT_ exist. The only thing about that book that still exists is Jacob and his sarcasm and blonde jokes. The book _Breaking Dawn_ was never created and is non-existent. If you would like to talk (because u either agree or disagree and want to argue), please PM me or email me. I'll be happy to talk (I love meeting new friends).**


	26. Chapter 26

**AHHHHH, don't kill me please! I know, I know; but listen, life as a junior sucks! You literally have no life. Please don't kill me; review instead. I'm sorry again… really really sorry!**

**This chapter might not be the best because I don't really know how Jasper thinks hope you like it. Please review, it shows me that people are actually reading and I'm not doing this for no one!**

**Jasper's POV**

_Where could he have gone? _I wonder solemnly. I kept running straight, trying to follow the path he had left behind. I didn't know what to do.

I felt bad for leaving Alice behind, especially after all that happened but I couldn't let Edward do this alone. If I had too, I would go to Italy and save them both. **(A/N It's Jasper's turn to go to Italy ;D )**

_Wait! _I stopped dead in my tracks. _Could they have already left for Italy?_ It was possible, I guess. The Volturi had all the resources they needed – and more. But, why would they rush off like that? And if Edward was following them, did he get on the plane or is he "lost" as well?

_At least Alice is with the family. _That thought, alone, calmed me down. Her being safe was my highest concern. _Where is Edward?_

This was all too confusing. Aro probably knew Edward was following them, right? _I've been through enough battles to know when someone is being played!_

That's it! Edward was played. He followed a false track and is now probably in some trap. _He may not even know it yet!_

_I wonder if Alice will be able to see_. She's more interested in Bella. That is her train of thought: Find Bella, find Edward. That is exactly what Aro is hoping for.

_Now where to look?_ If I were the most powerful vampire "alive" where would I be? What on earth would I be planning?

***Flashback***

"_The Volturi are such powerful creatures; they're amazing" I said with disbelief. From all of Carlisle's stories, they sounded like the pope and the devil put together._

"_No Jasper, they're not. They are greedy men who never believe in the word 'enough'"._

"_What do you mean?" Now I was confused. They always diffused a problem; never a leak. Not one! Amazing._

"_They want power; somehow, they always get what they want." Carlisle had a tortured look in his eyes. I didn't understand. His emotions were confusing as well: anger, astonishment, worry. What was he thinking about? I tried to get him to explain more, make him more relaxed but he seemed to be fighting my power._

"_They seem to be helping us, not hurting us!" I said vigorously._

"_That may be," Carlisle sighed, "But they always want more. Don't forget how my story started, Jasper." He looked up at me with his sad eyes and I tried to remember. Unfortunately, my mind was filled with amazing stories of the Volturi. I couldn't think straight._

_I looked at him, a little confused. "Carlisle…"_

"_They wanted me to join the,; they said I had an amazing gift that could add to the collective." He seemed so tired and withdrawn now. "They only care for power, power, and more power. They will do anything and everything to get it!"_

*** * ***

_Oh no! _I thought as I turned in circles. _Where could they be; I need to find them, to find her! _I stopped and closed my eyes, searching for anything: a sound, emotion, something!

_There, _I thought. I turned around and started running. It was off-trail but I knew I heard it. _I'm coming Alice._

I got to a clearing with trees surrounding it. _I found them. _I signed in relief, _now what?_


	27. Chapter 27

**You should love me… I felt so bad for the long no-update, that I wrote 2 chapters for you guys; since you are all SOOOOOO AMAZING!**

**Background for this chapter: right after Emmett started running because he heard a sound in the forest) in Carlisle's POV… I know weird, right? PLEASE REVIEW… makes me smile! =D (and I love smiling)**

**Carlisle's POV**

I heard a sound in the forest and then saw Emmett was running off. _We shouldn't separate, _I thought. I called out to my family and we chased Emmett down. Even before we got to the clearing, I knew what had happened.

_I can't believe them, they just can't have enough!_ I looked at my beautiful wife and saw tears that couldn't fall. I saw all her fear pouring out of her eyes; I wanted to comfort her, but this was not the time.

We got close enough and I saw Emmett by Aro and Edward with Bella. I felt the sides of my mouth move up as I saw this sight but, again, this wasn't the time.

I whispered to Emmett to move back and he ran to Rosalie. I stepped forward to protect my family from anything that was coming.

"Hello Aro." I said smoothly. No reason to show my anxiety of the situation!

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you?" He asked with a smile gleaming on his face.

"I am fine, thank you." I said calmly. "How are you, Aro?" I asked in return.

"Just splendid." He answered with a secretive smile.

"I'm glad." I responded trying not to show my anger. _This is not the time for pleasantries._ I thought; Edward snorted and I shot him a glare. He sobered at once.

Aro saw this exchange between my son and me and smiled a knowing smile. I knew that smile well.

***Flashback***

"_Carlisle, my friend, we've learned so much from you in such a short time." Aro said in a toneful matter. I stood there, waiting for whatever else they wanted to tell me, as Caius held out his hand for his brother. Aro took it and everything was silent for a moment. After a minute "I agree completely, brother." He whispered, even though it was not needed._

"_Carlisle," I looked up to see all three brothers staring intently at me, almost as if in admiration. I wondered why._

"_Yes, Aro." I answered timidly._

"_Carlisle, my brothers and I have discussed it and we believe you will be a great addition to our family." He said with gleaming eyes. I didn't know what to say; I was grateful for the rules and knowledge they had shared with me but I couldn't – wouldn't – demise to their lifestyle._

"_No thank you." I said polity. They looked shocked. They must have seen this coming, I mean come on!_

"_Cullen, you don't know what they're offering." Demetri yelled from the back. Oh, how that boy annoys me. I turned around to glare at him but Marcos spoke. This was the first time he had spoken – in front of me._

"_You don't understand," he said as I stared at his moving lips. From everything I have heard, Marcus hasn't spoken to anyone, expect his brothers, since his wife was killed. "It is inevitable." I looked from one brother to another; my eyes lay resting on Caius as he tried not to show the wicked smile crossing upon his lips._

"_What do you mean?" I expressed nervously._

"_We have all eternity," Caius said with pure excitement. "We always get what we want in the end." his voice bleeding with truth._

*** * ***

I looked over at Edward and saw him shudder. His eyes were black with fury. Bella looked up at him with worry in her eyes. _They are so perfect for each other. _And at that, Edward's lips curled up. It was not the time; later, when all of this is over.

"So Aro, would you like to explain all this?" I said with my voice dripping annoyance. "Why disturb my family's peace with all this nonsense?"

"Oh, my dear friend, you know exactly why!" Aro said with a twinkle in his eye. "You know why!"


	28. Chapter 28

**I am soooo sorry. It's been a hectic couple of months! (I know, its no excuse)**

**I had finals (ugh… I hate school) and I have this new story called DESERVING; I would love to hear what you guys think.**

**NO MORE TALKING… ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!**

_Previously: Carlisle and Aro's discussion; Aro had some sort of plan!_

**Edward's POV**

_Does Aro really believe that we're going to switch? He's got another thing coming! _I growled at his thoughts.

"My Edward, you mustn't be over anxious. All will be given in good time." Aro said with glee.

"You're not getting any member of my family." I said with distaste. I growled, stepping forward. _This is all my fault, _I thought. _I'm going to fix it._

I could hear the others' voices in my head but I didn't dare turn-around.

_I should have seen this. Why didn't I see this? _Alice's thought barged into my mind. She felt almost as guilty as I did.

_He better not even think about touching Rose; _Emmett thought. _I don't care who he is, I'll rip him to bits: piece by piece. _I laughed, internally, at Emmett's thoughts. He would do anything to protect Rose.

_Aro better not try anything again. I didn't fall for it before nor will my family fall for it now, _Carlisle thought; authority dripping in his tone.

_Alice is so nervous. I have to get to her. _I heard Jasper think. _Screw the guards, I'm a military man! _**(A/N haha… sorry)**

I turned around to see Jasper dodge Felix and Demetri and stand by Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jazz…" Alice whispered and she leaned into his body. I didn't have to be an empath to know how they felt.

"Good; everyone is here." Aro said, looking at Jasper. "Now we can begin!"

"Aro, you can't be s –" Carlisle started.

"Oh but I am, Carlisle." Aro smiled. He was choosing which one of us he "wanted" to take back to Italy with him.

_So many to choose from, _He thought. The way he said it, it sounded more like candy – or people, for them – than vampires. _Premonitions would be a great power added to my guard. _He pondered as he imagined Alice in a black cloak. _Yes, great power._ I grimaced. _On the other hand, _Aro turned and stared at me, _someone who can read minds from afar would be very useful. _And there it was: The image of me in a cloak. _Maybe I can get both? No, no. That wouldn't be fair. _I was shocked by that – Aro being… fair, at his own expense.

"Aro, you can't." Carlisle pleaded. He knew what Aro was thinking - he didn't need to be a mind reader.

"But Carlisle, my friend, an addition is futile!" _My guard has needed the fresh blood, ha. _He laughed as his own pun. "I apologize Carlisle," he wasn't sorry at all. "Either you choose or Isabella, here," he gestured to Bella "will join my family." Aro said mockingly.

"But we are a family. You can't just expect us to choose." Carlisle begged. "… and you wouldn't want an un-happy guard now would you?" Carlisle asked, knowingly.

"Oh, come now, Carlisle. You know I wouldn't 'force' anyone to go but I'm pretty sure someone will go. Isn't that right…Isabella?" He turned to look Bella straight in the eyes. She started shaking slightly but nodded her head.

"Bella," I whispered intently. I would not let her be harmed by him. "Bella, you don't have to go. Nothing is going to happen." I promised her. She looked up at me through her lashes and more tears started spilling.

"That's not true and you know it." She whispered. She tried to sound strong but I knew better: I knew her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her: a silent promise.

"…Don't touch her." I heard Emmett roar. I looked up to see Felix retreating back to his side. I looked at Emmett questionably but he was glaring at Felix. I looked to Rose and saw she was glaring to. _Stupid guard: Thought he could "seduce" my wife. I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him right now. _Emmett screamed in his mind.

"Now, now Felix; we don't want a fight." Aro expressed amusingly.

"You bet your ass you don't want a fight but that what you're going to get if you try and separate this family." Emmett spoke, using the same tone Aro used.

Aro ignored Emmett's challenge and turned to Bella and me again. "Isabella," her name falling off his lips made me want to gag. "Didn't I tell you this would happen?" He asked anxiously. I could feel Bella's head nod against my chest. _No, he can't take her. He won't!_ I thought enraged.

"If I was right about that," he said walking closer us. "What else would I be right about?" He asked. We all knew he already had the answer.

"No!" She whispered in horror. _She looks so scared. _I thought with a pain in my heart. _This is all my fault. _I thought with remorse.

"Bella, love. Nothing is going to happen to you!" I looked straight at her but she wouldn't look at me. My forefinger went under her chin and I lifted her head. Her beautiful violet eyes **(A/N YES! Violet… when she cries her red eyes mix with the blue tears and turn violet… I like it) **were screaming in pain.

"No," she mumbled. She looked at Aro and angry tears started to spill. She bit her lip and looked intently between Aro and I. _Ugh, what is she thinking?_

She composed her face and looked straight at Aro; no fear was shown from her position. "No." She voiced. Everyone looked at her in confusion, even me. "There will be no fight." She said determinedly. Aro looked very amused; _she is going to do it. Victoria was right, she is self-sacrificing!_ Aro thought happily.

"Bella, no!" I said sternly. I wasn't going to lose her again.

"Edward, I have to." She said calmly: accepting her fate. "I've caused you and your family so much trouble, Aro was right." She looked at him and then back at me. "I should just go…" _She has enormous potential and great power, already; I win either way! _Aro thought.

"Bella, you can't." I pleaded desperately.

"Edward," she placed her hand to my cheek. I leaned into it. "You don't have to feel guilty. It's not your fault." She took her hand away and I missed the feel; I missed her.

"It **IS** my fault but that's not the reason." I whispered. I dropped my head and looked at the ground. I didn't want her to see me being weak but I just couldn't lose her again. I couldn't stand it.

"Please, Edward just –"

"I love you." I blurted out quickly. I needed her to know. "You c-can't just... leave me. I won't survive us being apart again." It was silent all around the clearing. Not even Felix or Demetri had some comment to remark.

"Edward," I finally heard Bella whisper after what seemed like a life-time "You don't need to lie. I don't blame you." She said, stepping away from me. _She doesn't believe me? What have I done?_

_She feels that you've always lied before when you said 'I love you'. She feels betrayed, Edward. _Jaspers' thoughts bombarded my mind. _… But she still loves you: completely!_

"Bella, please I –" I said, trying to explain why I left her in the first place.

"No, Edward. There's no need to lie. I understand." She looked at Aro and said, "I will go." She left my arms hanging at my sides and started heading towards Aro's opened arms.

_That's it?_ I thought. _This is what I get for not protecting her. This is my punishment._ I signed in defeat. _This is worse than death. _I debated about my last thought but I knew I was completely serious.

_This isn't right! _I heard someone's thoughts as intruded my wallowing. _This will kill her. _I looked around, looking for the owner of that voice. My eyes landed on the face of the last person I would have ever expected.

*** * ***

**I know… I'm evil! =D**

**Anyways, please REVIEW… I would love to know what you guys think.**

**ALSO… GO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY: **_**DESERVING!!!!!**_

**Tell me what you think!!! =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D =D **

**~Tracker**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok… I know all you want to kill me, spit in my eye, and drop me down a well (in that order) and I will not give you the shit that most writers do… homework and school and other… things but I am sooooooooooooooo sorry! I am completely devoted to all of you who have stayed this far…**

**Hope you like it… please Review**

_Previous:_ _I looked around, looking for the owner of that voice. My eyes landed on the face of the last person I would have ever expected._

**Bella's POV**

I walked away from Edward and started walking towards Aro. _Why is he still trying to lie? This isn't his fault, it's mine_. I sighed, defeated. _That's just Edward; Damning himself for his past mistakes._ I walked closer to Aro, trying not to look back at Edward or my "family". _He doesn't love me,_ I told myself, _He never did. Don't do this to yourself; they just feel bad for you._ I closed my eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. _You can do this. You have to do this._ I opened my eyes and kept walking to Aro.

I was almost there when I heard Edward, "Marcus?" His voice was filled with so much disbelief that I stopped walking and looked at the brother that Edward had voiced.

Marcus didn't meet his eyes; instead he turned to Aro and stuck his hand out. _What the hell…?_ I was utterly confused. I wasn't the only one. I could see confusion under Caius anger-filled eyes.

A short while later, Aro let go of Marcus' hand and smiled, thoughtfully. "Well," he said finally breaking the unbearable silence, "I don't know what to say." He answered surprised. I was surprised as well; I didn't take Aro for one not to know what to say.

I took a chance and turned around to look at Edward. Maybe he can explain what is going on. _If he hasn't already run to his beautiful, vampire girlfriend, _I thought enviously.

I saw Jasper crack a smile. _So not funny, Jasper, _I grimaced. He only smiled wider. **(A/N I love Jasper)**

I turned around fully and saw Edward staring there… smiling. _Why is he smiling?_ I looked at him, questioning his smile; he looked at me and his smile grew. _Oh crap, what the hell is happening? _I lowered my head and turned back to face Aro. _Just kill me now, _I thought. Then I laughed, inwardly, at my own thoughts.

The Volturi brothers were having a conversation, to low for even my hearing to pick up. "You've got to be kidding me!" Caius screamed. I stepped back involuntarily and bumped into something hard – Edward. _What the…_

"Brother, please" Aro said excitedly. "Marcus has a point. We are not _that_ cruel." I wonder what they were discussing.

"So we came here for nothing?" Caius screamed. I looked at the Cullens with utter confusion printed on my face. The emotions I felt reflected on all their faces… except Alice's. She was literally bouncing of the walls, _of Jasper's arms._ I thought, comically.

I turned and saw that Edward was smiling from ear to ear. _Will someone tell me what's going on? _I demanded. Aro must have seen my confusion because he went on with his explanation. "… and Marcus has never been the same" he said matter-of-factly.

"I know that! But, how is that relevant now?" Caius roared, about to blow his lid.

"It's the same situation, my brother. Isabella and Edward –" I stiffened at the mention of our names together. It sounded so right. _Don't go there, Bella _I thought. While I was having my own little conversation, Aro kept talking. "Yes, yes… I know Marcus' wife was killed but imagine your wife not being by your side. Imagine… why image the Cullens taking her away." Aro said gleefully.

"Which we never would, Caius; I assure you." Carlisle stepped in. I guess he knew Caius better than anyone.

Aro continued as if Carlisle never spoke, "what would you do?" Aro asked Caius with a knowing tone.

"I would kill them," Caius growled. "Every last one of them" He finished and then glared at the Cullens. _Wow, he's taking it seriously_. I almost laughed at his seriousness.

"Well, yes but, what else? How would you feel without her?" Aro asked more intently now. Caius grumbled a response that was incoherent to me but, apparently, it was comical because Aro laughed… along with Marcus.

"My dear Isabella," Aro said walking towards me. I shivered – involuntarily – as he said my name, "We made a decision. My brother's and I don't see it to separate a… family, such as yours" he said in an "awing" tone. "But, if you choose, you may come join us in Volterra. It would be an honor to have you on my team," he replied with a smile.

"Well…" I started. I didn't know how to answer to that. _What if it's a trick?_ I thought with fear, _Aro promised if I didn't leave with them, they would fight and kill the Cullens. I can't let that happen! Ugh._ Aro must have sensed my "battle" because he stated, "What I promised is not a factored anymore, Isabella. No need to worry, I assure you" he smiled.

_I don't want to leave. They are my family,_ I thought happily. _But they don't want me. That's why they left in the first place. _I was so confused, _then why were they fighting for me to stay?_ My internal battle continued; _they feel bad for you, Bella. Or… they knew they would lose._ The latter was unlikely: They had Alice.

I mad my decision. I wouldn't torture the people I love, _even if they don't love me back. _"I'll go," I answered sternly. Seven vampires gasped at my answer. I looked at them with shock and confusion; _why are they so surprised? I thought they would be happy, _I thought dismissively.

"Bella…" Jasper breathed. Alice was bouncing up and down again. "Come with me," Jasper said. I looked at Aro for permission. He nodded in encouragement.

Jasper and I walked a little into the woods behind the clearing. I couldn't hear the others but that might be because they weren't talking.

"Bella," Jasper started. "Please don't do this." I cocked my head and looked at him, confused. I guess he felt it because he continued, "I know how you're feeling. I feel love and betrayal, confusion and sadness, anger and acceptance. I just don't understand any of it" he voiced honestly.

"Jasper…I-" I didn't know what to tell him. _I still love Edward. I miss my family but I know they don't feel the same._ I couldn't tell him that; they would feel obliged to take me with them. I didn't want that.

"Ugh, stop" Jasper whined. I looked at him and felt my cheeks head up. _AHHH; stupid, stupid… stupid. Vampires don't blush. _I cried in my head, angrily – ""You don't understand what it's been like since we've left," he said desperately. _Great, rub it in my face. No, I'm happy they're happy; _I sighed desperately. "We've all been in this mournful-depression state. We all love you; not just Edward. We-"

I cut him off. I could already feel tears brimming. "You don't have to lie, Jasper; honestly, I don't blame you." I whispered with a weak smile. Jasper seemed to be angered with my response because his eyes became darker; only by a little though.

"Bella, please" Jasper pleaded desperately, "why don't you believe us. You can't even imagine the state Alice was in when we left." He grimaced at his own words. "Is it because of me?" He asked, sadly. "I am so sorry. It was just… I mean your scent, it was just so… I am so sorry, Bella" He said dejectedly. **(A/N I love Jasper)**

"What? No, Jasper. I understand completely why you did it! I don't blame you at all I was never mad." I said, desperately trying to prove to him that I was telling the truth. "Jasper, you know I love you; all of you," I looked sternly into his eyes, "you probably know more than anyone else but…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence; how to tell him. Maybe Edward didn't tell them. "I love you, Jasper" I whispered finally. "I can't be by him and know he doesn't feel the same. It hurts too much." I explained in a pathetic voice trying not to cry.

"Bella," Jasper sighed in… relief? "He does love you. That's why we left" he smiled at his words, thinking it would make everything clear. I was, now, utterly confused. _He left me because he loved me?_ And then it clicked, _like I left my mom… because I loved her and I wanted her to be happy._

"Ugh," I stated in desperation. "He wanted me safe, didn't he?" I looked up at jasper, who was nodding enthusiastically. "Great. He wanted me safe and I go looking for _our_ meadow and get eaten." Jasper laughed at my choice of words; I smiled in return.

We walked back to the clearing: Jasper's arm around my shoulders. We got to the clearing, everyone starring at us; I instantly blushed and all the Cullens burst out into laughter.

"Interesting," Aro mused. "Very interesting"

"Aro," I exclaimed walking up to him. "I've changed my mind" I said with a small smile. _My family… I get then back._

"My child," Aro said with a secretive smile. He looked at Marcus, then back at me. "I have no other option but to oblige."

I turned around to walk to my family, _I will never get used to that, _When Aro spoke again. "… but if you _do_ change your mind, there will always be a spot opened for you." Aro stated with excitement. Edward growled at that remark while I just politely declined.

"Let's go home" Jasper said, looking at me and winking. **(A/N I know, I know... I just couldn't help it)**

I don't know what got into him but one minute I was walking with the others, the next I am in Edward's arms; his lips pressing onto mine. _Not that I mind. _I smiled into the kiss until I heard Emmett laughing. I blushed and pushed away. I jumped out of his arms wrapping my arms around his waist and smiling up at him.

"I love you" I told him; all of my emotion spilling through my lips. It was like _déjà vu_ except now, danger wasn't threatening us.

"I love you too. I really do." He said, desperate for me to believe him. I stood on my toes and expected a quick kiss. What I got was much better.

"Let's go, love bugs" Emmett called over his laughter. We walked towards _our_ family, our fingers entwined.

_This is where I belong; with my family, with Edward._ I thought happily as we ram home. _Home,_ now this is heaven.

**IMPORTANT: Do you want an ****epilogue****???????????????**

**Ok… so what did you think? I had a different plan in the beginning but I decided to go with this one.**

**I would love to hear your opinions and ideas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! (And go check out my new story: Deserving)**

**Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
